Paradox (Tomas 10)
Paradox is the 30th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Paradox 60 Years Ago A man and his assistant are trying to experiment time-travel by using quartz crystals. The man was testing out the worlds first time machine. The General was talking to him. “Sure this thing is going to work? Your time machine has cost the U.S. government a pretty penny doctor.” he said getting impatient. “To answer your question General, there is only one way to find out!” he replies to the General. Next he activates the time machine. “It will also give our 'red buddies' a thing or two to think about.” The General says after he finishes. “Doctor I'm frightened.” says Hugo, his assistant. “Not to worry Hugo. Have a gumball, it will calm you down.” he replies. However the experiment fails, causing the man to be sucked up in the machine. Present I woke up. I was in an observatory. It looked new and nothing like the one I saw before I was knocked out. I got out of the observatory and looked around I was in a whole new place. “Hello Tomas.” I heard someone say. I turned around to see who it was. I was hoping it would be Fer or Santi. But instead it was a man in a lab coat. He seemed to be in his early twenties. I asked the man who he was, and the man explains to me that “Back in the 40's, I was involved in an experiment involving time-travel. However the experiment went wrong and I was sucked into the machine and was trapped in the space-time continuum for 100,000 years or more. Now I don’t age, eat, drink, or sleep. I became insane but, got bored and I decided to learn. So I have spent thousands of lifetimes exploring and learning everything I could.” “Well what’s your name?” I asked. “I have decided to name myself Professor Paradox. Because in all that time I forgot my real name.” he replied. “And how do you know my name?” I asked. “Oh, I have met you many times Tomas, and you will see you again many other times in your future.” he replies. “Well where am I?” I asked. “I believe the question is when, and that is 1971.” he replies. “1971!” I couldn’t believe it. “Yes I j ust said that.” he said. “But how did this happen?” I asked. “I believe what caused you to travel out of your era, was the blast from ‘The Junkman’s Ray of Mystery’” he answered. “But not to fear everything happens for a reason.” “Well what is this reason?” I asked. “Excellent question!” he replies. “You are in the year of 1971, the year of the Watergate scandal, in which President Nixon was forced to resign from office after he was discovered to be affiliated with a group of five men who were known as ‘the Plumbers.’” he informs. “Since you are usually involved with aliens, I can assure you that aliens had indeed been to Earth before.” “So people didn’t make up UFO’s?” I asked. “Actually that is when the government got involved and confirmed that it was a myth.” he replied. “But it wasn’t.” I confirmed. “Precisely. In fact most alien sighting where spotted during events such as World War II, in which they had been allied with the Nazis, abducting several humans during the following years for unknown reasons.” he continued. He also mentions the fact that “A government agency called the Plumbers formed on Earth back in the 1970s during Nixon's presidency, and they were investigating a supposed alien plot the President had heard about that centered around the Democratic National Committee headquarters before they were arrested and Nixon was forced to resign. The President was called paranoid and brushed off as "fearful of losing the next elections" when he tried to speak about his discovery.” he explained. “Well, was their an alien plot?” I asked. “Indeed.” he confirms “In fact something bad happened in the past that shouldn't have and is in need of correction.” he said. “Is that where I come in?” I asked. “We’ll see.” he replies “Now I will be your tour guide until you can get back to your time. Come with me.” he says. “Gumball?” he offers. Suddenly we were teleported. We arrived at the White House. There Professor Paradox introduced me to President Nixon. Professor Paradox explains to President Nixon that I know all about aliens. Professor Paradox and I listen to what he has to say about the alien plot. Professor Paradox and President Nixon then introduced me to the five original Plumbers. Professor Paradox and I then decide to team up with the Plumbers for an investigation of the DNC. I help them as Grey Matter with my smarts. After a while I start to see the innocence of my new allies and I become angry with the government for doubting Nixon. Next Professor Paradox takes me over to Area 51.”What are we doing here?” I asked. “We are in Area 51 where over 1,900 alien prisoners are being held captive and experimented upon illegally.” Professor Paradox explains and shows me around. I soon meet an alien who claims “I’m the same race as the evil beings who are feared to such an extent by humankind. But I am innocent and that I am not at all like the aliens that caused so much panic with their untimely abductions and appearances before Earthlings over the past years.” he says “But who am I kidding. You don’t believe me, no one does.” he said. “Actually we believe you.” Paradox says to him. “We do?” I whisper to him. “We do.” he says. The alien also states that “I have been held prisoner within Area 51 ever since my ship was attacked during World War II, and it is because I am being held captive on Earth that my race contacted secret agents within the DNC to arrange a rescue mission.” he says to us. I second-guess my previous opinion about Nixon and the Plumbers, who obviously misunderstood the aliens' intentions. There was something about this alien that seemed familiar. I pulled Professor Paradox over to the sides. “Professor, I think I’ve seen him before.” I say to him. “You have.” he replies. “I have, where?” I ask. “Do you recall a Prisoner #775?” “From Area 51.” I finally remember who he was. Professor Paradox and I agree to help the alien escape and go back home. However, I accidentally reveal to him that “775 of the aliens present will still be trapped here within Area 51 in the future from which I came.” The alien feels a need to escape. He betrays me and escapes Area 51, thinking he cannot trust humans and that they are better off destroyed after all, as the rest of its race believes. Anger now fueling the alien's actions, it begins an almost unstoppable rampage. After a lecture from Paradox about how changing history could create a hole in the time-space continuum fatal to the universe, we follow the alien across the country, defending the innocent from it as it terrorizes everyone in its path. I use Ditto to be able to protect multiple people at once. I eventually manage to calm the alien and Professor Paradox persuade it to converse with Nixon and the Plumbers so that peace may be created. He agrees to this and regains our trust. Unfortunately on the way over I unintentionally lead the extra-terrestrial into a trap set by the President. Shattering the alien's trust a second time. President Nixon and the Plumbers find Professor Paradox and I next to the captured alien. They believe that I have captured the alien. Next I am given a huge choice. Either to lie and state to the world that Nixon and the Plumbers are heroes so that the alien may live or tell the truth and sign the alien's death warrant. I recall Paradox's words and instead I decide to free the alien myself. I transform into Icepick. It turn my arm into a long sharp blade. I use it to free the alien from its trap. Next I turn both my arms into a mace to fight them. After taking down Nixon and the Plumbers. Things take a turn for the worst, however, when the alien sends a telepathic distress signal to its people, who begin a vengeful invasion of the Earth. “Tomas this is not good. The change in history is creating a hole in the time-space continuum just as I had warned.” he says. But I from what the alien saw me do, I prove to the alien that I can be trusted. “But there is one problem.” he says. “What?” I ask. “To call off the invasion I’d have to go to the mother ship of the invasion.” he says. “Don’t worry.” I assure “It shouldn’t be hard for Teleportal.” “Actually, it should. The mother ship is always the most secure ship of the invasion. Teleporting will not work.” he says. “Well how do we get in?” I ask. “Allow me to suggest Stinkfly for this operation.” Professor Paradox says. “But ‘Stinkfly’ will still have to get past the defenses.” Prisoner 775 states. “Which is why you’re coming with me.” I said then transformed into Stinkfly. “Wait what?” he said. “I don’t think this a good idea.” he says nervously. “If I’m going to do this, I need your help .” I said Then started lift off “Now hang on.” I said and picked him up and carried him into the sky. We headed directly towards the mother ship. “I should warn you about the hidden space pods.” he said. “Hidden space pods?” then suddenly a laser shot out of the clouds. “Whoa.” I said barely managing to dodge. Followed by another. “Are you sure this is safe?” he asks “Nope.” I reply “But we have to keep going.” Then four space pods come out of the clouds. “Uh oh.” me says worried. Then they start shooting us with lasers. “Hang on.” I say then start dodging all the blasts. Next I land on top of one as they try to shoot us down. The other attempts to shoot me, but Stinkfly uses his slime to cover the blaster, causing it to self-destruct. I then use the end of Stinkfly’s tail and drive it through the engine of the pod we're on. We hop off as it plummets to the ground. “Two down.” I say. “Two to go.” he finishes. Then the other two come after us. They start blasting lasers at us. I try flying away but they chase us everywhere and they‘re fast. “I can’t shake them.” I say. “Hang on.” he says then concentrates really hard. I continue dodging, however one of the pods gets a lock on Stinkfly. He is about to shoot when we suddenly disappear. “We’re invisible now.” he says “Finish the job.” “With pleasure.” I said then hit the brakes and slammed into one of the pods. Then I used my slime to cover up his engines and the pod went crashing down. Next I shot slime into the others windshield and used Stinkfly’s tail to cut a hole in the roof, after that I blasted the slime into the pod. After that was done we became viable again and headed towards the mother ship. “Now how do we get in?” I asked. “I don’t know.” He replied “What! I thought you knew how.” I stated. Then two blasters popped out and started shooting at us. So I flew over to the other side. But the same thing happened there to. So I flew to the top and knocked out one of the blasters. “What do we do?” I asked “I don’t know.” he replied again. Suddenly two robotic soldiers came from out of the ship. “Uh oh.” “Holt! You are in our territory stand down or be destroyed.” one of them ordered. “Ready?” I asked whispering. “Ready.” he replied. “No whispering.” the other ordered. “Now!” Prisoner 775 called out. Then He turned invisible and Stinkfly rammed a robot. Then I slammed Stinkfly’s tail into his head, while Prisoner 775 shut down the other. “Ok, now what?” I asked but two more showed up behind us. “We run!” he replied. Then I picked him up and flew away. However the robots had jet packs and chased us. Then they pulled out laser blasters and started firing after us. Then I got an idea. I flew over to the front to where their windshield was and showed them I had Prisoner 775, the one who sent the distress call. They call off the soldiers and allow us in just before I turn back to normal. When we go in we find more soldiers of Prisoner 775’s species aiming guns at me. “Step away from…” one starts. “No! It’s ok he’s with me.” Prisoner 775 interrupts. “Stand down.” the soldier commands. They take us to the bridge and Prisoner 775 tells them to call off the attack. We manage to stop them just in the nick of time. Then I ask the aliens to “Wipe Nixon and the Plumbers' memories so that they cannot recall any of the events that had previously happened. “Well done Tomas.” we hear Professor Paradox say. “Having their memories erased is fixing the time-space rupture.” he says. Then we make sure that all of the aliens return home and the prisoners of Area 51 are released. Prisoner 775 thanks me for my assistance and says that he will never forget me. “Thanks.” I say. “But how do I return to my own time period?” I ask. “I can take care of that.” Professor Paradox offers. We watch as Prisoner 775 is taken back home to his planet. After that Professor Paradox takes me back home. We end up back to where I was blasted by the Ray of Mystery. Time has been frozen by Professor Paradox. “Thanks.” I say. “No problem Tomas. I look forward to our next encounter.” he says then he disappears, un-pausing time. Then Santi and Fer see that I am fine. The Ray of Mystery is destroyed and the Junkman is taken to prison. Fer and Santi ask if I’m alright and I tell them I’m fine. When we get back into the RV I explain to Fer and Santi everything that happened. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Profesor Paradox *Prisoner #775 *Fer Maggi (minor character) *Santi Diaz (minor character) Villians *President Nixon *The Plumbers *Merlinsapians Aliens used *Grey Matter *Ditto *Icepick *Stinkfly Trivia *Tomas goes back in time. *The Plumbers make their first appearence. *Prisoner #775 becomes an allay. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes